Midnight Dancing
by ultimatechocoholic
Summary: It wasn't his normal style to stalk a girl, not that he had a normal style because this was his first time. She would be his first for many things- courting included.


It's been a while since I've written anything. A big thank you to everyone who had stuck with me anyways.

xxx

Midnight dancing

…

It was when she appreciated nature the most- when she was outside and the world around her was lit by moonlight. Everything was silent and sleeping, all except for her of course.

She was outside unable to sleep. Pulling long hours at the hospital was taking a toll on her sanity. Sleep was as elusive as ever, and she was starting to go a little bit crazy with the shadows she kept seeing.

It would be when she was strolling through the market, something flickering there, gone before she could turn her head to fully analyze. Her frequent chakra scans of the surrounding area never picked up on anything unusual, so she chalked it up to mental exhaustion.

Which led to where she was now, trying to relax herself into sleeping. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Sakura had requested time off for herself, and she fully intended to use it to its fullest.

Starting with now, sitting outside in the moonlight.

...

Following the cheerful medic for the last two weeks had been incredibly easy. All he had to do was listen in to conversations, and he could easily charm most of her staff into giving him the answers he wanted. He was sure that she had seen him a couple of times, but he was sure to duck out of sight before she realized who he was.

It wasn't his normal style to stalk a girl, not that he had a normal style because this was his first time. She would be his first for many things- courting included. He had his heart set on pursuing his otouto's former teammate, and nothing was going to stop him

Which brought him to where he was now. Watching moonlight bounce off of her face as she slowly relaxed to the sounds of nature. He almost regretted breaking her quite thoughts, but it couldn't be helped. Now was the perfect time.

He unmasked his chakra.

...

Sakura's eyes snapped open when she felt another presence in the area.

Who was bothering her at this time of night? This was her clearing.

She cast a quick glance around, keeping a deceptively calm outlook. Inside, she was ready to attack the person who had dared to interrupt- oh! She was definitely surprised to see him

What was he doing here? She hadn't even known he was in town.

"Apologies for interrupting."

She was stunned. That was definitely not what she had been expecting. Not that she had expected anything like this to ever happen- ANBU captain Uchiha Itachi sitting in a clearing at 3 in the morning with -her- of all people. She supposed stranger things could happen.

"It's no trouble."

"Ah."

And they sat in companiable silence, until Sakura remembered her 8am shift the next day

She took her leave, nodding at the silent man before heading home.

xxx

"What did you do?"

That was not the first thing she expected Sasuke to say after he had barged into her small apartment around 3.

"He wont stop asking me questions! What did you _do_?"

Assuming it was his older brother he was talking about, Sakura certainly wasn't going to tell him about seeing him in _her _clearing last night. At 3 in the morning, no less

Sasuke glared at her, clearly expecting an answer

"I have no idea, honestly. I haven't done anything"

"Well, you clearly did something for him to be acting like this! Aniki doesn't act like this _ever_."

Sasuke continued ranting on about something that Sakura couldn't clearly follow

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Itachi-san has been asking about _me_? When did this start?"

She got a scowl in return.

"I don't know what you did, but he won't stop pestering me about you. He's never done that before!"

After seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to get any answers out of the pinkette, who had no idea how to respond to his statement, he left with a moody look and a slam of the door.

...

Itachi narrowed his eyes. _That_ had been interesting. It seems he would have to try something else to get the green-eyed girl to respond. The gift he left in her bedroom should get things in motion.

He'd simply have to wait until then.


End file.
